A Farmer's Heart
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Klaus has liked Ibuki for a while now. Unfortunately someone else does too. Who will Ibuki pick?
1. Chapter 1

**Written for ben4kevin. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I'm so glad that you were able to take time out of your busy schedule to have tea with me," Iris gave Ibuki a smile, "Say, how about we have tea and biscuits with Klaus?"

"Alright," The blonde farmer gave her a nod. It's been a while since he saw Klaus. Almost a full season! The perfumer was one of Ibuki's best friends, but he had gotten so busy with his farm work and new farm animals. It used to take about two hours, but not it was around four or five. Not to mention all the fishing that Ibuki does.

"I think he may be home today," Iris looked in her purse for the key to her house, "I think Mistel is with Agate. I swear he spends so much time at her place. Have you noticed them around each other?"

Ibuki shook his head, "Not that I know of. I don't really focus on Agate too much."

"That's a shame. She's a very cute girl. And it would be great material for my novels if you got with her. The farmer and animal ranger. It'd be a match made in Heaven."

"Are you still trying to hook us up?"

"Maybe." She chuckled lightly as they made their way to Klaus's place. When she knocked on the door, Ibuki noticed that Mistel and Agate were walking together. Were they going to the restaurant? Klaus's deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Ibuki. Iris. What are you two doing here? I'm in the middle of work."

"Well we wanted to see if you'd like to have tea with us. But I guess not," she huffed, "Come on Ibuki. Let's go back to your place."

"I never said that you two have to go," Klaus held his hand out, "Come on in guys."

"Thank you," Ibuki followed Iris and Klaus into his house. He went to the stove to cook the tea. It took a while, and he waited for it to boil with his arms crossed. As he waited, Klaus and Iris' voices can be heard from the table.

"So I heard that you sold another novel. Are my sources correct?"

"Indeed. It's sure to become a best seller. That wasn't my work, but I think I've done good this time. It was one of those love at first sight stories. I swear that my readers love that kind of thing. It's actually quite cute. I almost wish that I have a love like that."

"You'll find someone that you love. I know I have," Klaus started to slightly blush.

"Oh, who is it? Lillie? Angela? Licorice?"

"I'm not saying."

"Is it me?" Iris's giggle rang throughout the room. Ibuki almost froze at her words. His heart almost jumped out of jealousy. He wanted to drag the older woman out, but was saved by time.

"The tea is done," Ibuki took the teapot and poured the three of them tea. Klaus and Iris were sitting across the table, still in the middle of their conversation. They looked up as Ibuki sat down.

"Thank you Ibuki," Klaus smiled warmly at the farmer, making his face heat up.

"You're welcome," Ibuki glanced up at the clock on Klaus's counter, "Oh, I have to go." He chugged down his tea and raced out the door. Klaus and Iris watched the door before letting out a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's him, isn't it, Klaus?" Iris swirled a finger around the top of her tea in thought, her purple eyes bright with curiosity, "You are in love with Ibuki right? I know you well."

"I don't know what you mean," the older man found himself unable to look the novelist in the eyes. He focus on his tea, hoping that she wouldn't see how nervous he was, "I'm so much older than him anyways."

"You're not that much older. You've still got spunk in you," Iris laughed, "If you don't take risks, then you won't be happy. You used to take risks all the time when you were younger."

"I was also dumber," He waved, "I don't like to think about my past."

"Well if you don't tell Ibuki how you feel, someone else might. He's quite a handsome young man. Not my type, but I can tell. I've seen how much closer Elise is to him. She is very impressible. Not to mention all the other young single ladies in town."

"There's no way he'd fall for a guy."

"Don't be like that," Iris scolded him softly, "Ibuki might be different. You won't know if you don't risk it."

"But-"

"No buts. Would you like to go to him now?"

"He's busy with his work."

"It doesn't have to be today. Just let him know when your feelings happen," She shrugged, "Maybe you two will work out. That gives me inspiration," She finished the rest of her tea, "I think I'll go home and write. Good luck with Ibuki."

Once she left, he had an idea. Maybe the novelist was right. Klaus might just have to confess while he can. He isn't getting any younger.


	3. Chapter 3

Ibuki and Agate decided to walk home from the animal safari since it was a very good day today. The birds were chirping very loudly as they walked though the mountain on their way back to town. Agate seemed very tired today, her eyes full of bags. But that didn't stop the smile that ran across her face. She had her hands behind her back with a light sway.

"Did something good happen to you?" Ibuki couldn't help asking her, curious.

"Oh, not yet," she responded with a light voice, "I've just got some things on my mind. There's this guy I like. I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I've never told him how I feel."

"Who is it?" Ibuki couldn't help his heart from pounding. Was she about to confess her love for him now? While they were alone with the sounds of nature? He never had someone confess before.

"Fritz," Agate went red in the face at this, "There's something about him that pulls me in. You know? It's like I miss him whenever he's gone, even if it's for the whole day. It's hard to focus on my animals when he's on my brain. Do you know how that feels."

"Yeah," Ibuki agreed. Raeger's words from earlier that day were on his mind. He closed his eyes for a second as they passed through his head.

 _Can we talk after I get done working? It's important._

"Great," Agate smiled at him, "I needed some advice. Should I confess to him?"

"You should go for it. Fritz is really sweet."

"Really? Thank you Ibuki!" She gave him a hug, before her stomach started to growl, "We made it to town. Let's go to Raeger's. I want to eat so that I'm not exhausted when I tell Fritz how I feel."

"Sounds good. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Agate. Ibuki," Raeger gave them both a warm smile. His day was so much brighter whenever he saw Ibuki. He couldn't wait until he was left alone with the blonde farmer later. He would finally tell him how he feels. He had ended up telling Lillie and Melanie how he felt and the sisters were rooting for him. It made him blush at the thought.

"Hey Raeger. I'll have something to go. There's something I have to do," she gave Ibuki a questioning look and he nodded. Raeger wondered if it meant something. He liked Agate, but if she had a crush on Ibuki then he would have to consider her as a rival. But who could blame the animal ranger? Ibuki was a very nice looking guy. He somehow got the chef in his trap. If he even knew.

"What exactly are you doing. May I ask?"

"It involves Fritz," she bit her lip lightly.

"She's confessing."

"You don't have to spell it out," she pushed Ibuki lightly, "But he is right. You're good with people. Any advice."

"Look them in the eyes and let them know what they mean to you. Express how they are the only one who makes your heart want to leap out of your chest. How you are complete without them." The same way that Raeger felt about the blonde farmer. The same farmer who looked him in the eyes at that moment. Raeger loved Ibuki's eyes. They were so perfect. It almost made his knees go weak. No one else did that to him. Not even all the other girls he's been with. Was this love?

"Thank you so much!" Agate nodded when he finally gave her the food she ordered, "See you two later."

"Good luck with Fritz," Ibuki waved back to her before turning to Raeger, "I might not order. Not that hungry."

"Will you stay there until I finish my shift?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything else today."

Raeger's eyes lit up with joy, "Thank you so much. I feel so much better with you here." He put his hand on Ibuki's shoulder. That's when he heard a voice speak up angrily.

"Get your hand off of him."

"Huh?" Ibuki looked up to see that Klaus was at the door of the restaurant, glaring at the cook.


	5. Chapter 5

Raeger gave the perfumer a cold glare, "Don't tell me what to do, old man. I can lay my hands on Ibuki if I fucking want to. You're not the boss of me. And Ibuki clearly doesn't belong to you."

"So you think he belongs to you?" Klaus snapped back, "I don't think so. I don't see a ring on his finger. Why would he chose a slut like you? I've seen some of the girls you've played. You've treated them like shit. You think I'm going to let you treat Ibuki like them?"

"Don't act all innocent. I know what you've done in the past. You aren't a saint."

"Guys," Ibuki got in the middle of them, "This isn't the best place for this. People are looking."

"Let them look," Raeger looked him in the eyes, "I'll admit it to everyone here. I love you Ibuki. More than this old geezer. More than myself."

"Not true," Klaus huffed, "I love you more. I wouldn't treat you horribly. Unlike this player here."

"Do you want to fight?" Raeger glared harshly, "Right here. Right now. The winner gets Ibuki. The loser has to do what the other one says."

"Wait a fucking minute," Ibuki's voice was full of pain, "Please don't do this. You guys are friends. At least you were before I got here. I can't deal with this. I'm going home. I'm sorry. Don't fight over me. I can't take this."

With one last sad gaze, he turned and ran out of the place before either of them could catch him. They forgot about their anger for a moment, letting everything sink in. This isn't what they wanted. They never intended to hurt the farmer. It was the opposite. Everyone eating stopped to watch them, the suspense making the air feel thick. No one said a word. It was like a chill had gone through the building, freezing the moment.

"I'm sorry about this everyone," Raeger apologized before turning to Klaus, "Klaus-"

"I know," he looked away, "I wasn't being very gentlemanly."

"We have to say sorry to Ibuki."

"I'll agree with you on that."

"Truce?"

Klaus sighed, "For now."


	6. Chapter 6

Ibuki sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He had no idea what he should do. He liked Raeger, but he also liked Klaus. There was no way that he'd be able to choice. And that was what made it so difficult. He knew that he had to choose one, but he'd have to break the other one's heart. He thought. But what if he didn't have to. A crazy idea went through his mind. What if he chose. . . both? Would they even agree to it? He could tell that the jealousy was going to tear the two men apart, but he didn't want that. Maybe he needed to relax. Read a book or something. But that's when he heard his door knock.

"Come in."

Who be visiting right now? Veronica would usually come in the morning, so it couldn't be her. It was a bit too early in the month for the traveling salespeople. Maybe Fritz needed something? But he was probably with Agate. To his shock, Raeger and Klaus were the ones who knocked, neither of them being injured. Weren't they just fighting? But they both seemed fine. They didn't seem too grossed out to be near each other.

"What do you two want?"

"Fighting is stupid," Klaus started with an uncomfortable look on his face, "We were thinking about ourselves and not you."

"It wasn't right. It was our stupid pride," Raeger continued, "But we got to a conclusion. Maybe we can both be with you. I know that might sound weird to you. It's alright. Or if you only want one of us."

"Or neither of us."

"If I want you both?" Ibuki looked away, his face red, "Would that be wrong? I love you both honestly. Which is why I don't want you fighting. I know polyamory isn't normal in this town, but would you be okay with it?"

"Of course." They both responded at the same time and then chuckled.

"Thank you," Ibuki went even redder at his next words, "Can you two comfort me?"

"Do you want that?" Raeger gave him a smirk, "You really are excited?"

"I can't help it! I just got really happy and it just happened. It's a reaction okay?"

"I don't mind," Klaus pulled Ibuki closer and kissed him. The farmer relaxed into his arms as Raeger dragged the both of them to the bed. After a few seconds, Ibuki pulled himself away. As soon as he turned his head, Raeger kissed him as well, a bit stronger. The chef was younger, so his affection was a lot stronger. Ibuki didn't mind. Especially as he felt Klaus run his hands down his sides. They went to his clothes to pull them off. He ripped them off Ibuki very aggressively, as if he were a beast ready to attack. Ibuki bit Raeger's tongue and pulled away to breathe. So Raeger traced his neck with his lips.

"You got hard pretty fast," Klaus whispered into Ibuki's ear as he grabbed his member and ran his hand down it. Ibuki let out soft pants as he moved slowly, letting his hand get faster with each stroke. Raeger put their lips back together as his finger slid down to Ibuki's entrance to help prepare him. Ibuki let out a small yelp that got drowned out by the chef's tongue. Each push and pull of Raeger's finger was enough to get Ibuki moaning. He almost jumped when Klaus put his mouth on his member. It felt so warm and wet. It made him lean his head back into the pillows. They were clearly experienced at this. They were making him such a mess. He would come soon if they continued like this.

"Look at his face," Raeger panted as he replaced his finger with something bigger. Klaus had pulled back and sat back as Raeger started to thrust. Ibuki dug his finger's into the brunette's back as he started slowly. He waited until the farmer was more comfortable before adding a bit of pressure. Ibuki's pleasure was more important after all. The blonde grunted as his legs were opened a bit. Klaus pulled out his own member and pleasured himself as he watched them. This was strangely inciting to him, watching Ibuki getting fucked by another guy. It didn't last very long, due to the actions from earlier. Ibuki let out a large moan as he came. Raeger soon followed after him. Klaus took a bit longer, since he was a lot older. They all laid down, exhausted from it.

"I love you two," Ibuki panted, waiting for his heart to slow down.

"Me too."

"Yeah."


End file.
